It is common for light emitting diodes to be used as a light source in various devices. When this occurs the light emitting diodes and a power source are built into such devices. A number of devices have been designed for use with chemiluminescent light sticks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,055 (Newcomb et al 1987) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,674 (Newcomb et al 1989) disclose an application relating to a golf ball. To this point substituting light emitting diodes as a light source has required a complete redesign of the product.